We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by kath0410
Summary: Quinn gets all angry and possessive whenever Finn approaches Rachel and tries to get her back. So, Rachel, in order to reassure her girlfriend that she no longer wants Finn and also tell the boy that she would never get back together with him, she sings a song in Glee. Established Faberry, inspired by Taylor Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together".


**A/N: My grades got released yesterday and they were actually better than I expected. So, for a mini celebration, I wrote this story for you, my fellow Faberrians. Oh, and there's a little bit of sexy times somewhere here, hence the "M" rating. And I don't know if it's any good because it's my first time writing it, so please don't hate on me if it's bad. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or the lyrics to "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". The song belongs to the one and only Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Rachel walked up to her locker with her head held high and a smile plastered on her face. She circled in the code to her lock and swung the door open. She began taking out the books that she would need for the day and placed them carefully inside her bag.

She was too busy arranging her books that she didn't notice a blonde carefully sneak up to her. She squealed out in surprise when a pair of slender, yet strong arms lift her up in the air. Only one person ever did this to her.

"Quinn!" Rachel giggled as she was spun around in the air with the blonde below her laughing along with her.

"Hey, star," Quinn greeted with a grin as she set the brunette back down on the ground.

"Hey," Rachel greeted back with her own megawatt grin as she rested her hand against Quinn's chest and gave the blonde a small peck on the lips.

Quinn frowned at the lack of a proper kiss and pulled the brunette in, giving a real good morning kiss.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Rachel giggled when they pulled apart.

"You must have had a really good night's sleep, huh?" Quinn said as she quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, believe me, I did," Rachel said flirtatiously.

"Oh, and what might that dream be?" Quinn asked playfully.

"Let's just say that it involves you and me…" Rachel trailed off and tiptoed to whisper the rest in her girlfriend's ear. "…in bed. Naked. Doing _physical activities_."

"God, Rachel," Quinn groaned and Rachel smirked, having a pretty good idea of what images were now flooding the ex-cheerleader's head. "You can't do that to me."

"Do what, exactly?" Rachel asked in faux innocence as she batted her eyelashes.

"You know what," Quinn groaned, her hazel eyes beginning to darken. Rachel shuddered at the predatory look her girlfriend was giving her, and she felt completely turned on.

But the moment was ruined when an impossibly tall oaf lumbered towards them.

"Hey, Rach!" Finn greeted in a sickeningly sweet and loud voice.

If Rachel was turned on before because of the predatory look her girlfriend gave her, she was now completely disgusted and turned off when their shared ex-boyfriend appeared. God, if she was all hot and bothered and unable to take care of herself or have Quinn take care of her, she would just think of Finn and she would cool down in one second flat.

"Hudson," Quinn growled as she possessively wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. "What the fuck do you want with my _girlfriend _now?"

And now, Rachel was turned on again. She found it hot whenever Quinn got all jealous and possessive of her, but she also found it sweet. It just meant that the ex-cheerleader really didn't want to lose her.

"Um, I…" Finn scratched the back of his neck, his constipated look in place.

Rachel was turned off again, disgusted by the look on her ex-boyfriend's face. Honestly, it felt like a switch was being flicked on and off, over and over again. One moment, she would be turned on by Quinn, and the next moment, by just looking at Finn, she was turned off. She didn't know what the hell was running through her head when she chased after this boy before, but now it was clear as day.

Finn Hudson was, no, _is _a blundering idiot and never even remembered a single thing about her. But Quinn… Quinn remembered everything about her. She never tuned her out whenever she rambled or complained and she tolerated her diva moments. She would set up the sweetest dates and hold her hand as they strolled under the stars.

And whenever they kissed, she always felt like there were a million fireworks exploding around them. She loved the way Quinn would look at her so softly and lovingly, and the blonde proved her love and faithfulness to her not just only through words, but also by actions.

"Just get on with it," Quinn hissed, and Rachel could practically feel the anger radiating from the blonde's body.

The switch was flicked on again.

"I was wondering if you could tutor me tonight, Rach," Finn asked hopefully, his dopey smile in place.

And it was now flicked back off. Seriously.

"No, Finn," Rachel stated flatly, and felt the ex-cheerleader behind her relax slightly, although her posture was still tense and wary. "Unless it would be in my house, where both my dads, or Quinn would be present with us. They would all be in the same room as we are, and no alone time. _At all_."

"Oh," Finn said, looking visibly deflated. Rachel rolled her eyes and heard a low growl escape Quinn's throat. She knew that Finn always got on her girlfriend's nerves because of all his attempts to win Rachel back. But none of them would ever work. She knew that Quinn was it for her, and nothing and no one, especially Finn Freaking Hudson would change that.

"There you have it," Quinn said tightly. "Now back the fuck off before I castrate you, Hudson!"

Finn quickly scurried away in fear at the blonde's threat. The HBIC was still definitely coursing through Quinn's veins, and Rachel was glad that it still worked. Especially on their shared ex-boyfriend.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to class," Quinn muttered under her breath as she grabbed Rachel's hand.

Rachel smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand reassuringly. The ex-cheerleader smiled, though Rachel could tell it was forced. She sighed. They were already having a great morning, but Finn just had to ruin it for the both of them.

They walked towards Rachel's classroom in silence, and the brunette just left her girlfriend to her thoughts. She knew that Quinn was still insecure sometimes about Finn, and her possessiveness was due to the fact that she was scared that Finn would sweep Rachel off her feet one of these days.

But she knew that Quinn knew that her heart belonged to her, and no one else's. A little jealousy was healthy in a relationship, because if the other person never got jealous, to Rachel, it just meant that that person didn't care about your relationship at all.

And besides, she knew that Quinn trusted her to be around other guys and never cheat on her. It was Finn that she couldn't ever bring herself to trust.

Not that Rachel minded, because Finn really wasn't to be trusted at all.

They arrived in front of Rachel's classroom, and the brunette rested her hand against Quinn's chest, gazing straight into those hazel eyes that showed her nothing but love and trust. She smiled and felt the steady beating of Quinn's heart against her hand.

"You know I love you, Quinn," Rachel said softly and truthfully. "I love you, and you're my soulmate. I'm sure of that. You're the one I want to be with, the only one I want to hold my heart. Okay?"

Quinn smiled, genuinely this time. She looked at Rachel lovingly and laced their fingers, showing that she believed in what the brunette said.

"I know, star. I love you, too," Quinn said with a soft smile and bent down to kiss the tiny diva. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, Quinn, really," Rachel said reassuringly. "A little jealousy is healthy in a relationship, after all."

Quinn chuckled and brought Rachel's right hand to her lips and kissed the knuckles softly. Rachel melted at the gesture. Quinn was everything she could have asked for; sweet, chivalrous, caring, supportive, and loving.

"I'll see you later, star," Quinn smiled.

"See you later, Quinn," Rachel responded, giving her girlfriend one last kiss before the bell rang.

Quinn nodded and squeezed the brunette's hand one last time before heading to her own classroom. As the ex-cheerleader walked away, a plan was beginning to form in the diva's brilliant mind. If Finn didn't want to back off of her and Quinn's relationship by telling him time and time again, she would just have to do it through song. And that way, she could also get rid of Quinn's insecurities.

She smirked at the genius plan she formed. It would definitely be hitting two birds with one stone.

* * *

Lunch time finally rolled around, and Rachel jumped out of her seat and quickly stuffed her belongings inside her bag. She dashed out of the classroom and found her girlfriend waiting for her outside. She beamed widely and threw herself into the blonde's awaiting arms.

"You really missed me, haven't you?" Quinn smirked as they pulled apart.

"You know I always miss you," Rachel said with a pout.

"Oh, I know," Quinn said teasingly as she laced their fingers together. "C'mon, star."

Rachel grinned at the term of endearment. She really liked it when Quinn called her 'star'. The blonde explained that it was because Rachel was her own personal star; the one that lit up her world even in her darkest of days and her guide.

They walked to the cafeteria and went to a table with two empty seats. Rachel sat alone while Quinn went and got their food. She frowned when she saw Finn heading towards her direction. Judging by the grin on his face, he was definitely assuming that Rachel was saving a seat for him.

"No, Finn, that seat is not for you. It is for Quinn, and she's just getting our food," Rachel said in annoyance as the oaf poised to sit down.

"C'mon Rach," Finn whined, but Rachel shook her head fervently.

"For the millionth time, no, Finn. I am not falling for your plans, because Quinn is it for me. I'm in love with her, and she's the one that I want to be with. Now, I suggest that you leave before Quinn arrives and carry out her threat to castrate you," Rachel said in a dangerous warning tone as she glared daggers at the boy in front of her.

The threat seemed to have worked as Finn paled visibly and hurriedly scampered towards the opposite direction. Rachel sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Seriously, the boy could just not get the hint that she and Quinn were perfectly in love and happy with each other.

"Here, baby. The best vegan food they've got," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

Rachel giggled and took the tray that contained vegan-friendly food from her girlfriend. Since it was a public school cafeteria, the food definitely wasn't any good at all. But it was definitely okay to eat, so Rachel couldn't really complain. At least they had the decency to serve vegan-friendly food.

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel said with a smile as the ex-cheerleader sat down in front of her.

"Anytime, star," Quinn smiled, and they began to eat their food.

They chatted randomly about their morning classes as they ate, laughing at their teachers who clearly did not know how to teach at all. But they were both smart, so it didn't really matter if their teachers could teach or not. They just studied together and share what they learned with each other.

"You also have a free period right after this, right?" Rachel asked as they finished eating.

"Yup, why?" Quinn asked as she took Rachel's bag.

"I have a plan to hopefully get Finn off our case," Rachel said mischievously.

"Oh?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows arching up. "And what would this plan of yours be?"

"Let's go under the bleachers at the field. I'll tell you there," Rachel said.

"Hmm, okay," Quinn shrugged and grabbed the brunette's hand.

They exited through the school's back doors and into the field. No one was present, and Quinn led her girlfriend under the bleachers. They sat down beside each other and Quinn looked at Rachel questioningly.

"Okay, so you know how Finn just wouldn't get the clue and leave us alone by just telling him, right?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded. "Well, I was thinking about singing a song to him in Glee club that will hopefully get rid of him. First, I get his hopes up by telling him that the song I will be singing is for him. Then, I'll start singing and he'll realize that it isn't a love song, effectively crushing his ego."

"That does sound like a good plan," Quinn said slowly with a nod of her head. "You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"Of course," Rachel shrugged. "You know I never do things half-baked."

"And that's just one of the many things I love about you," Quinn said with a smile, making Rachel's heart melt.

"You really just do know the right things to say, don't you?" Rachel giggled as she moved to straddle the blonde's lap.

"Oh, don't you know it," Quinn smirked and licked her lips at their sudden shift in position. "But I have the feeling that you didn't go here just to talk about your plan, am I right?"

"Don't you know it," Rachel echoed Quinn's words, her chocolate orbs beginning to darken. "It was just so hot when you acted all possessive this morning, and it just _turned me on_." She husked in Quinn's ear.

"And you want me to do something about it," Quinn rasped out, her hand moving towards Rachel's ass.

"God, yesssss…" Rachel moaned as Quinn squeezed her smooth and soft globes of flesh. "Touch me, Quinn…"

Quinn growled and crashed her lips into Rachel's for a bruising kiss. The brunette moaned as Quinn continued to squeeze her ass as their tongues fought wildly for dominance. Her panties were getting soaked as she was getting painfully aroused. She bucked her hips as Quinn's tongue dragged across her neck, her hands flying towards golden tresses.

She felt Quinn's hands slip underneath her argyle sweater, shivering when the blonde's nails raked across her stomach. She gasped when the blonde groped her breasts underneath her bra and bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. The ex-cheerleader squeezed and flicked her nipples, making them harden.

Rachel moaned out languidly as Quinn massaged her breasts, soft pants and whimpers escaping her lips. Her panties were drenched by this point, and she was aching for the blonde to touch her _there_.

"Oh God, Quinn," Rachel gasped as the blonde sank her teeth into her collarbone.

"Mmm," Quinn grunted as the brunette relentlessly bucked her hips against her.

"I need you inside me, Quinn, please," Rachel half-whimpered, half-begged as her arousal became too painful to bear.

"So sexy, baby," Quinn groaned as she reached her right hand underneath the brunette's skirt and pushed the panties aside. She ran her finger across the brunette's slit, collecting the wetness that had gathered. "So wet…"

"All for you, baby, all for you," Rachel panted as Quinn continued to rub teasing circles around her core. "M-more!"

Quinn grunted and pushed a finger inside the brunette's wet and twitching core. The brunette gasped and clamped her teeth on Quinn's shoulder, making the blonde hiss in pain. Quinn continued to pump her finger inside the brunette, listening to the pleasured moans her girlfriend was making.

"So g-good, baby," Rachel moaned out as she met her girlfriend's thrust with her own. "T-two more f-fingers, please!"

"Oh God," Quinn moaned as she pulled out her finger and replaced it with three. She curled and scissored her fingers inside the brunette's walls, searching for the spot that would drive her girlfriend crazy. She groaned at the sexy sight before her; Rachel's head thrown back from the pleasure and the argyle sweater pushed up underneath her breasts.

"God, Quinn, yesssssss," Rachel hissed as the blonde's thumb rubbed circles around her clit. The pleasure was taking over her body, each touch of the blonde driving her body wild with desire. "That's it, baby!"

"S-so tight, baby," Quinn grunted as she continued to thrust inside the brunette.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned as her thrusts became more erratic with each thrust of the blonde's fingers inside of her. She loved the way Quinn's fingers filled her up whenever they made love; it just felt so right. "AH!"

Quinn knew that she had found the brunette's sweet spot by hearing that scream. She focused on massaging the rough patch inside of the brunette as she let the brunette near her orgasm. She thrust harder and faster, making sure to hit that special spot as she paid attention to her girlfriend's clit at the same time.

"S-so close, Quinn," Rachel moaned as her walls began to tighten around the blonde's fingers. She soon felt the familiar coiling in her stomach as her thrusting grew more erratic.

"Come for me, baby," Quinn husked into Rachel's ear, and with one more thrust, the brunette fell apart with a slow and languid moan of her name. "That's it…"

White-hot pleasure took over Rachel's body as she fell apart by Quinn's hand. Her body racked and convulsed as she orgasmed, her juices coating Quinn's fingers. The blonde slowly pumped her fingers inside Rachel as she helped the brunette ride out her orgasm.

Once Rachel completely rode out her orgasm, she dropped her head against Quinn's shoulder and began catching up on her breathing. She smiled in satisfaction as the blonde fixed her panties and planted a soft kiss to the side of her head.

"God, that was amazing," Rachel managed in between pants. With Quinn, sex always felt amazing. Doing it with the right person, the one she fully gave her heart to always made sex feel special.

"Mmm," Quinn chuckled and pulled the brunette's sweater down. Rachel smiled lazily and planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend's shoulder, and the blonde helped her off her lap. "I can't wait for Glee."

Rachel giggled and rested her head against Quinn's shoulder.

"Me too."

* * *

It was now time for Glee, and Rachel hurriedly left the classroom and rushed towards the choir room. She had texted her girlfriend to just meet her at the choir room, where her plan would set into motion.

When she arrived, everyone except for Mr. Schue was already inside. She raised her eyebrows in surprise; the other Glee club members never arrived early. She smiled at Quinn, who was sitting in the back row, but instead of going towards her, she sat on the empty seat beside Finn.

"Oh, hey, Rach," Finn grinned as he casually wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

The brunette could already feel Quinn glaring holes at their ex-boyfriend by this point, but she had to do this if she wanted her plan to be a success. Besides, she had already told Quinn about her plan and she knew that her girlfriend trusted her.

"Hello, Finn," Rachel said with a sickeningly sweet yet fake smile, resisting the urge to vomit. Sure, she had no gag reflex, but seeing Finn was enough to make her want to throw up, especially if he had that constipated look on his face when he was seemingly thinking. She snorted at the thought of Finn _actually _thinking.

Finally, Mr. Schue arrived, and before he could open his mouth to speak, Rachel's right hand immediately shot up in the air. The Glee club adviser sighed, already knowing what Rachel wanted to do, so he didn't say anything and instead motioned for the brunette to take her place.

"Okay, so this song is for you, Finn," Rachel beamed in a fake manner, and the boy was grinning like a fool. Rachel knew that he thought she was going to serenade him and beg for him to come back to her. She sighed internally. _Once an idiot, always an idiot_, she thought.

She nodded her head towards the band, and they started playing.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying this is it, I've had enough_

'_Cause like, we haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space_

_Then you come around again and say,_

"_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me"_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, I hate you, we break up_

_You call me, I love you_

She pointed at Finn as she made her point and began swaying along to the music. The tall boy shifted uncomfortably at his seat as Rachel glared at him. He looked like he was regretting letting Rachel go, but that wasn't her point at all. Her point was that he needed to back off and respect her relationship with Quinn.

_Oooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

_You call me up again last night_

_And ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

_This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_Yeah, we are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never, ever, ever getting back together_

She moved towards Finn and pushed his shoulder, smirking as the rest of the Glee club 'ooohed', except for Mr. Schue who was frowning disapprovingly. The tall boy scrunched his face in confusion, apparently still not getting the message at all.

_I'm never gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

She intentionally changed the lyrics to let Finn know that she didn't miss a single thing about their so-called past relationship. Going out with him was definitely a mistake, but she knew in her heart that she had fixed that by choosing Quinn.

The ex-cheerleader deeply regretted treating Rachel badly in the past, and she was doing everything in her power to make it up to the brunette. She was sweet and she trusted Rachel with all her heart to show her vulnerable sighed.

It warmed Rachel's heart to know that Quinn loved her so much to trust her with everything. She trusted that Rachel wouldn't do anything to hurt her or cheat on her, and Rachel trusted Quinn the same way.

And because Rachel loved Quinn, she would set the record straight with Finn that he would never get her back no matter how hard he tried.

Because Quinn was the one she was meant to be with.

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_Yeah, we are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never, ever, ever getting back together_

Out of the corner of her eye, she swore that she saw Quinn lick her lips. She knew that it was a sign that her girlfriend was getting turned on by her performance. She threw a seductive smirk at Quinn and gave her hips an extra sway, watching as the ex-cheerleader stared at her hungrily.

She moaned internally. They would definitely be getting naked on her bed later in her house doing physical activities, and she was glad that her dads wouldn't be home until late that night.

God, if she knew that performing a Taylor Swift song would turn Quinn on this much, she would have already done it before.

_No!_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_Yeah, we are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never, ever, ever getting back together_

Rachel jabbed Finn forcefully in the chest as she sung the last word to the song, glaring at him with full force that it could even rival her girlfriend's HBIC glare.

"Ooooh, dude, you just got Taylor Swift-ed," Puck said with a mocking laugh. "So if I were you, I'd back the fuck off of my Jew Babe and Baby Mama's relationship, bro."

"Yeah dude, so not cool," Artie said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, back off!" Mike called out from the back.

Finn hung his head in shame and Rachel beamed at her friends. She was glad that they fully supported her relationship with Quinn, much like a family.

"Okay guys, enough!" Mr. Schue yelled and clapped his hands. Rachel rolled her eyes. She swore that their own adviser could be such an idiot sometimes.

She locked gazes with Quinn, who had a stood from her seat and sauntered towards the brunette. Hazel eyes stared at Rachel scorchingly, and she was now impossibly turned on.

"Mine," Quinn growled into Rachel's ear. Despite the ferocity of Quinn's voice, she couldn't help but giggle. "What?"

"You just quoted a Taylor Swift song," Rachel said in between giggles.

"Oh, is that so?" Quinn husked in her ear, making Rachel shudder. "Then, I'll definitely claim you as mine in your bed later."

"Oh God," Rachel whimpered, her knees buckling at the promise in Quinn's voice. "You know I'm yours. Always."

"Good to know," Quinn smirked, then smiled softly. "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel grinned and captured Quinn's lips with her own.

"I love you, too, Quinn."

"Now, how about that dream of yours? You and me, in bed, _naked_?" Quinn said huskily, her voice dripping with pure sex.

"God, yes!" Rachel hissed. "Let's go!"

She then grabbed Quinn's hand and quickly fled the school, not caring whether the rest noticed their hurry to get out.

They would definitely spend the rest of the afternoon doing rigorous physical activities on her bed, naked.


End file.
